A blinding Darkness
by Lee Chua
Summary: Set after the war between Potter and Voldemort, Harry comes back to see something not many had tried to see... My first story and I need to work on summary making... HL
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

This is my first fanfiction, so kindly be constructive in critisms.

Enjoy my story.

* * *

Prelude 

_Thank Merlin the war's over_ Harry thought, when he woke up from his almost daily nightmares that still haunted him. It had been a year and 2 months since they started searching for the Horcruxes, 2 months since that final battle and a month since Hogwarts started again. There were a lot of first years and Harry smiled, as the sun rose. They all ate breakfast down at the Great Hall, but this time, Ron was Head Boy, Hermoine was Head Girl and they were all on their last year as Hogwarts students.

Ron separated from the two, because he didn't have potions class with them. Harry and Hermoine walked to the dungeons and saw a note posted at the door. It read:

_Professor Slughorn will not be around today. He had official business to attend to. _

_Good day to all!_

_Professor Minerva McGonnagal_

_Headmistress_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Harry shook his head and said "Well Hermoine, it seems that we have 2 hours to burn. Let's go outside. The dungeons still give me bad memories." Hermoine, who was still in shock because this is the first time a professor could not attend a class in Hogwarts. _Maybe McGonnagal wanted us to have a break, since we're only 4 in a class. _Hermoine thought as they walked out of the Dungeons and went out in the school grounds. Harry gave a small smile, seeing the grounds again, after such a long time. He started to talk to Hermoine about his summer without Voldie and most of the Deatheaters doing him in and Hermoine told him about most of the events in the Muggle world.

"… But honestly Harry, you're better off now, not having those horrible muggles again." Hermoine said, as Harry nodded. They came near the lake and Harry saw Luna with Neville Longbottom, seated near the lake and laughing together. It was 2 months since he last saw Luna and he couldn't believe how Luna changed. Yes, she still wore those radish earrings and bottle cap necklace, but Luna was charming and all grown up now. Harry's eyes were fixated on Luna as Hermoine dragged on with talking.

"…What do you think, Harry?" Hermoine asked, as she noticed Harry looking at Luna. She made a coughing sound and Harry snapped out of it. "Sorry, Hermoine and please carry on." He said. Hermoine gave him a questioning glance and said "Harry, she's taken." Harry shook his head and said "I noticed that Hermoine. I was just looking at her because she's changed a lot, since I last saw her."

Hermoine was about to say something, but she decided to keep it to herself this time. They went back into Hogwarts to go to their other classes.


	2. A little introduction

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter Characters. JK Rowling owns all of them.

Chapter 1: A little introduction

It was months, after he saw Luna with Neville near the lake. The assignments and school work kept Harry from having that much free time. Slughorn finally left Hogwarts, after a row with McGonnagal. Substitute volunteer professors filled in, as McGonnagal tried to find a replacement. Today, he finally had free time. _Thank Merlin, I finally can walk in silence._ He thought.

Harry was surprised that he was bored, as he walked around the halls. It was his 7th year in Hogwarts and he was still reeling off the break-up with Ginny Weasley. He wanted to walk that day, because Ron and Hermione were snogging somewhere and he wanted to get away from all the stares coming off the entire student population, after that brief, bloody but final battle with him and Voldemort. _I maybe the bloody savior of the wizarding world, but I really need to be alone._ He thought as he came near his hiding spot, near the 4th floor stairs.

As Harry got near the hiding spot, a familiar voice called him. Luna was calling him and said "Harry, look down there, there's a couple down on the deserted 2nd floor stairs." He went near to take a look, seeing he wanted to keep Luna company. He looked down and tried finding the couple, to no avail. After that was done, Luna dreamily smiled at him, saying "Hey Harry, I didn't expect to see you up here." Harry came closer with a smile and replied "Me neither Luna. I thought Ravenclaw tower was closer to second floor?" Luna replied "Well Harry, I come up here to get away from it all. People think I'm crazy and all. Maybe I am, but it's hard seeing things that other people do not believe in."

Harry felt uncomfortable for the straight truths about her and sad for her, but he didn't show it. He knew Luna faced whatever challenges came up her way, especially during the last battle, dismantling at least 20 deatheaters without having to use a single unforgivable. He was more preoccupied with the fact that Luna did not wear her radish earings, and she was wearing black slacks, a fitting white blouse and sandals. Luna sat down on the stairs and Harry sat down with her.

During the war, Harry developed a knack for knowing what people are really thinking deep down and he knew there was something deeper bothering Luna, but he decided to keep it light for the meantime. The first thing that came up his mind was on the topic of his first kiss. "Ever been kissed Luna, I kinda miss Cho's kiss back 2 years ago, I know it's stupid, but keep that one, or Cho would chase me again." He said, expecting a usual Luna to come up with strange retorts, but he didn't expect this one. "Harry, you're such a pervert." She said with a joking laugh. Harry smiled, completely caught off-guard. Luna stood up again, signaling Harry to stand up and Luna said "Harry, you're taller than me. I'm just at your shoulder level." They smiled, and then chuckled about it, before sitting down again.

_Perhaps this is time._ He thought. He looked at Luna and asked "Luna, why are you up here anyways?" Luna calmly replied "I'm hiding from my boyfriend, Philip Weatherby. He's been ignoring me for the past few days and is trying to find me, right now." Her pouch shook and she took out a two way mirror. Philip had been trying to contact her, but she put the two way mirror back and said "That can wait. I don't want to go down yet." Harry looked at his watch and saw it was just four o' clock. He smiled at Luna and said "I'll need to be at Gryffindor Common room by six. We have plenty of time to talk."

Luna looked at Harry and said, in a sad tone, "He wasn't like that before. He'd even contact me in the middle of the night, when we started going out, but for the past few weeks, we haven't talked because he's reasoning that he's always busy and all. Yes, he's still my boyfriend, but he's been uncaring and all for a while now. We don't even see each other in the classes anymore. He doesn't even bring me, when he skips classes anymore." Harry felt sad at Luna's plight, because she's been a good friend to him and he never mentioned it to anybody that a few months, as the war was building up, Harry saw Luna mature from simply Loony Luna, to a young, loyal, brilliant and beautiful lady named Luna Lovegood. He never did something about it before, because times were dangerous and he was always the target.

As Harry listened to her stories about Philip, with the constant bugging from her two-way mirror and her stories about the Threstrals, he was fascinated by Luna and weird as it may seem, he felt comfortable being with her at the time. He smiled at her, and said, "You know, I'm courting a 6th year named Emily Fields. I really think she's nice and keep this a secret, alright? She's a Slytherin." Luna shook her head, moved closer to him and replied "It's a secret Harry, don't worry." Luna decided to give him a secret of her own to Harry, by leaning closer to Harry and whispering something about her past. Harry was unnerved hearing one of her secrets and she left off with "…but I loved him though…" The conversation and silence went on for quite some time.

He looked at his watch and saw it was almost six o' clock. He took out his two way mirror and charmed the two-way mirrors, to act like a mobile phones. Luna's Name was engraved on Harry's Mirror and Harry's name was on Luna's Mirror. He smiled at Luna and said, "Touch my name on your mirror, when you want to contact me. I have to go. People might look for me already." Luna dreamily smiled and said "Ok. I've got to go down to Ravenclaw Dormitories anyways. I need to go to Philip and if I'm lucky there might be Nargles along the way there."

Harry went down first and covered himself in the invisibility cloak. He didn't want the stares, and people knowing where he stayed most of the time. Luna's image suddenly popped out of his brain and he told himself. _It was fun to talk to Luna. Maybe we'd get to see each other soon, and I hope it's soon enough._


	3. The Blazing Quaffle

Disclaimer: I will never own Harry Potter, because JKRowling is such a creative writer.

Chapter 2: The Blazing Quaffle

Harry never really mentions this to anyone, but he's been hanging out and secretly writing seeker articles in The Blazing Quaffle, a Quidditch magazine that started out, after the war. Being an Auror did not appeal to him anymore, since he refused to work for the Ministry, who still held deep grudges in his heart, before, during and after the war. Another reason is that Cormac McLaggen, became second in command in the Auror department in the Ministry of Magic.

Harry shook his head and entered the Room of Requirement. It stored the old vanishing cabinet there and moved the other one to the Blazing Quaffle head quarters. Harry walked right in and was at The Blazing Quaffle headquarters to hangout there for a while, since all his schoolwork is finished. As he got into the staff room, he saw Luna and Luna saw him as well. He gave her a smile and said "What are you doing here?" Luna gave him a dreamy look and she replied "Well Harry, I like to hangout here. I'm friends with Jo-Anne." Harry looked at Jo and she gave a smile, and signaled that Luna was a friend of hers.

Harry sat down. Luna pointed at two girls sitting in front of Jo-Anne's desk and she whispered, "Which one there is Emily?" Harry looked to where Luna was pointing, and sure enough, there was Emily and her friend. Harry was secretly visiting the Blazing Quaffle to see Emily most of the time, but he told Luna about that. He secretly pointed to the black haired girl on the right. She was a bit tall, but younger than Luna by two years. She still wore school robes and as bright as the sun, her Slytherin house colors, visibly seen. Luna let out an "Oh… So she's the one…"

Harry took out a small muggle notebook, his own journal and started to write on the latest page:

Still frustrated at him?

He gave it to Luna, so their conversation wouldn't be overheard.

_Yes. Very. I hate him & I want him tortured._

Harry was shocked when he read those lines. He didn't want to end the conversation just yet, so he could just to calm Luna down. So he wrote:

Tried talking to him?

_What for? I wanna new boyfriend. Know anyone?_

Nope… I don't know who's understanding & mature enough for a relationship, right there at Hogwarts.

_Maybe I should just stay single forever. Or maybe I should be a lesbian!_

Nope… I haven't found the right girl yet, that's why I'm single… It's sad sometimes though…

_But you're courting someone. You won't be single for long._

Harry was really surprised Luna knew she was courting Emily Fields. _She's been paying much attention to detail, but she's brutally honest. _He thought, as he wrote on:

She's too immature for a relationship & frankly, I'm still single…

_Then why are you still courting her if you're unsure about her?_

I believe courtship is a testing of waters… I'm literally single, until the girl is my GF.

Luna was about to write something, but Jo-Anne announced that there was a staff meeting so everyone else was supposed to leave. Harry left with Luna, and he calmly asked "Want to talk somewhere?"

Luna looked at him with earnest and said "Ok." Harry went to the vanishing cabinet and got back in, with Luna. He thought of a classroom setting, with nobody else but them, and as they got out of the cabinet, they saw that it was like Headmistress McGonnagal's classroom, without anybody else. They had the room all up to themselves.

Luna sat down and Harry sat down with her. He said "So, do you know anything about Mythology?" Luna's eyes brighten up and she said "Well, I do read up on Muggle Literature, Harry." He smiled at her and tried to see how much she knew, by asking "Well, I forgot the three who held the eye that could see the end of the world, in Greek Mythology. Could you tell me who there are?" Luna had her usual dreamy expression, as Harry spoke. She thought for a while and said "It's the weird sisters, and they represent the past, present and future. A bit like Urd, Verdandi and Skuld in Norse Mythology."

Harry gave her a big smile and noticed the sadness behind her dreamy expression. He tried to cheer her up by saying "Neville would kill me if he found out about me talking to you." Luna let out a good and hearty laugh and Harry joined along with her. After the laugh, she said "No, Neville wouldn't bother with you. We used to go steady, but we broke up, though he still loves me. He doesn't have a shot at me anymore."

The air between Harry and Luna became serious again, so Harry looked at Luna and saw she had teary eyes. He knew what she was thinking and who she was thinking about, so he said "Luna, you can cry about it if you'd like." Luna hugged Harry and she cried on his shoulder. Harry hugged her back. Luna let out a remark, in between the tears, saying "Harry, you're comfortable." At that very moment, Harry's war torn heart melted and he took a deep long breath. _Luna smells so nice._ He thought, as he imagined what would happen if Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville found out. He shook the thought off, as Luna stopped crying. She said "Sorry for making your school robes a bit wet." Harry smiled at her and said "Don't worry about it, no problem."

Harry didn't know what took over him, and he kissed Luna on the forehead, letting her know that he respected her. Luna gave Harry a shy smile and kissed him on the cheek. Harry reciprocated with a kiss on her left cheek. Luna kissed his right cheek and Harry leaned closer, and he told himself _I wish I could kiss all her pain away_ as he leaned closer and almost kissing her. Luna pulled back and Harry snapped back to his senses. He hugged Luna saying sorry. Luna returned to her dreamy expression, smiling at him and saying, "Now, Neville would kill you if he found out about that one."

They both laughed at the thought and Harry looked at his watch. "Oh no, it's almost one o' clock. I have to get to class." Harry kissed Luna on the forehead and Luna kissed him on the cheek as Harry went out of the Room of Requirement, with a big smile on his face and the invisibility cloak on him. He took the short cuts on the Marauder's Map and he got into class a minute early.

During the trip to the class and entire lesson, he could still feel the warmth of Luna's kiss and that smile never wore off his face, for the rest of the day.


	4. Of Near and Actual Breakups

Disclaimer: I will never own Harry Potter, since Ms. Rowling created them.

Chapter 3: Of Near and Actual Breakups…

The next day, Harry's day was usual and the thought of his NEWTs coming up in a few months, bothered him a lot. He was bored hanging around Hermoine in the library, because Hermoine and Ron had an argument again. He was the bridge between those two, but secretly he hoped that they would fix this one, because was really affected with the rift between the young couple, every time they argued. He excused himself from Hermoine and the first thing that came up his mind was to contact Luna.

He touched her name on his mirror and Luna took her mirror from her pouch. Harry gave her a smile and said "Luna, where are you now?" Luna was surprised that Harry was looking for her, so she tried a riddle "Somewhere dark with a lot of wood." Harry thought for a while, and then shook his head. "Hermoine's the one you should ask riddles to. Luna, where are you?" Luna gave him an unusual sly smile and said, "2nd floor stairs, near the blind witches' portrait. It is a wooden staircase. You wouldn't miss it."

Harry ran downstairs and looked for Luna. He found her minutes later, eating some strawberries. _How did she know I love freshly picked strawberries?_ He thought, as he sat down and Luna offered him some. Harry took one and said, "This would go well with some coffee creamer. I used to smuggle strawberries into my room and the Dursley's coffee creamer, when I was younger." Luna gave him a smile and said "Well Harry, we don't have creamer. Maybe we could find a Crumpled-horned Snorkack to help us look for one, but I doubt it, because those creatures are really hard to spot and can vanish."

Learning from experience, he never criticized Luna's beliefs again. Harry and the people fighting at the battle saw a huge herd of Crumpled-horned Snorkacks fighting for their side, when all seemed lost for the light. Luna was on top of the biggest Snorkack and firing hexes, curses and charms at every dark cloaked wizard and witch. The Snorkacks holding off the werewolves, vampires, dementors and manticores away, while decimating the deatheaters numbers.

They noticed Mrs. Norris was getting closer to them, so Harry and Luna ran upstairs and tried to find an empty corridor to stay in. They managed to find one and Harry smiled at Luna. Luna said, "Harry, you should stop cutting classes to be with me. It isn't helping your NEWTs after all." Harry shook his head saying "I'm really too bored with class and they're teaching us stuff that I was forced to learn early on." From there, they talked about Nargles, Mythology, Runes and a bit from their families. When they noticed Mrs. Norris again, they made a dash to the fourth floor and Harry gave Luna a kiss on the forehead, saying, "I missed doing that." He quickly went back to Gryffindor common room. 

That very same night, Harry slept soundly with a smile on his face. A first, considering he usually had a nightmare when he slept.

It was a Saturday, when Harry had to wait for 6 hours for their next batch, because they needed to have that class in the evening, since Snape was coming back to teach Potions. During the war, Harry and Snape saved each other's skin countless times during the final battle, having Snape go back to the light side. _I may never be friends with that slime ball, but he has my respect._ Harry thought, as he was walking to the room of requirement. As he went inside, Luna touched Harry's name on the mirror. Harry's mirror shook a bit and Harry took it out.

Luna said "Hello Harry."

Harry replied "Hello Luna. I'm at the room of requirement right now and I'm going to wait for next class, which starts at 7 o' clock. Darn Snape."

Luna gave Harry a weak smile and said "I'm on my way there."

Harry and Luna met up on the Room of Requirement again with the same classroom setting. They both sat at the two chairs facing the window. Luna took off her school robes, this time wearing a red and black striped fitting shirt, with a purple jacket, black fitting pants and black sandals. Harry was wearing worn out jeans, a black shirt with the word FLIP on it and brown leather rubber shoes.

After they were settled, Harry gave Luna a small smile, saying, "I'm really sorry for giving you a hard time accompanying me all the time." Luna shook her head and replied "Harry, it's ok. I skip classes too." Luna took a second to think and said ,"I'm not sure if I should be telling you this, but my boyfriend and I broke up. I just wasn't working out, so we just broke up." He moved a bit closer to Luna and looked outside a window. It looked really hot outside. Harry said "Luna, do you like the sun?" Luna thought for a while and replied "No, Harry. I hate sunlight. It's too hot and all." Harry and Luna laughed.

After the laughing, Luna asked, "Hey Harry, could I bite your neck?" Harry thought for a second, knowing it was a cute joke, but a joke none the less, so he decided to play along. He stretched out his neck and saying "Ok. I know muggle 'vampires' just prick out a finger with a needle, but you can try my neck."

Luna gave him a slight giggle saying, "Harry, I was only joking." She wrapped her arm around Harry's shoulder and Harry wrapped an arm on her waist as they sat there. Harry jokingly said "Well Luna, you're such a vampire." Luna gave him a cute but dreamy look and said, "You're the fourth person to ever called _me_ a vampire."

Silence enveloped them for a few minutes, just looking at each other. Luna broke the silence, saying, "What would people say when they found out The-Boy-who-lived, The Wizarding Savior, The Gryffindor Golden Boy went out with Loony Lovegood, the Ravenclaw Oddball and Everybody's secret girlfriend?" Harry shook his head at Luna's last statement saying "I really don't care what they think. It's what's inside of you that counts…" "Harry, that's kind of you to say, but it's the truth. I had a lot of boyfriends before." Luna replied.

Harry thought for a while and said "Luna, let's make a deal. If you manage to not have a boyfriend in 6 months, I'll be your personal slave for a week." Luna gave him a sly smile, and said "Well Harry, ok, I'll do it. Does it have a catch if I don't do that?" Harry shook his head saying, "There's no catch. I just wanted to see if you can live without a boyfriend."

The air around them turned serious again, "Luna, I'm scared and I'm confused." Harry never thought he would say that, having to face Voldemort in the war, but in all honesty, he was scared of breaking his heart again, after Ginny. Luna thought for a moment and then said "I'm confused too Harry."

As the atmosphere around them lightened up again, they started talking about topics that ranged from the Harry Potter series JK Rowling wrote, which with Harry's amazement, Luna's knowledge about the subject and how accurate it really was about his life; to Angels and even a lighter look on death. After all that small talk, Luna leaned closer to Harry and whispered one of her deepest secrets. Harry braced himself in the chair as Luna's words streamed down her lips, keeping his rage down. He gave Luna a serious look, cupping her chin and saying "Luna, who knows about this?" She replied "Harry, only a handful of people who don't even know each other." Harry wrapped his arms around her, playing with her hair as they embraced and getting a good whiff of her flowery, subtle but enticing scent.

After they broke out of the embrace, Harry took out a chocolate bar and offered one to Luna. Luna distanced herself a bit and gave him a look of disgust, saying "Harry, I hate chocolate. The fidgety fignurts live in chocolates and gives girls a false sense of euphoria." Harry looked at his fingers as he ate the chocolate bar and it had traces of chocolate. He summoned a tissue he always keeps handy and wiped his fingers to get it all cleaned up. Luna took her perfume from her bulky bag and sprayed it at Harry's hands and torso area. "Now you smell chocolate-free, which is much better." Luna said, getting closer to Harry again.

When he heard this, Harry felt warmer than usual in his heart, but he decided to make the topic light again. "Luna, did you ever dance? Could you guess what particular dance I learned when I took Ballroom dance lessons for Bill's wedding?" Luna thought for a second and gave him a reply. "Well Harry, I know you can only dance the waltz. It's the only thing I know, way back, when I still took dance lessons with my father."

He gave Luna a big smile and said, "Let's stand up for a while." He was thinking of dancing with Luna, but tossed that out, as they stood up. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and Luna did the same thing with Harry. A few moments later, Harry forgot to control his strength and squeezed Luna a bit. Luna gave him a calm, but slightly complaining remark "Harry, you're squeezing me." He released a bit and apologized to Luna.

They sat down back again and Harry kissed Luna at the forehead. They kissed each other on the cheeks and he nuzzled his nose on hers, which made her smile. Their faces were so close to each other that their noses were touching already. Without breaking eye contact and smiles still up, Luna and Harry were silent and they both shook their heads, knowing that they couldn't kiss each other. "You're still courting someone Harry." Luna whispered. Harry pulled away a bit and said "I might give something to Emily, do you have any suggestions?" She gave him an unexpected answer "Harry, you don't have a shot at her. We had a chat on the restroom the other day. She told me you were a swell guy, but she's just not interested." Harry couldn't take that one on his mind as they talked on.

"Shall we end this now?" He asked, trying to put up a wall between Luna and him, because he thought it was moving too fast. Luna thought for a while, and then gave a straight ok, with a hint of reluctance, which Harry didn't notice. Harry quietly left the room, with a sad smile on his face with Luna's scent on his shirt, her kiss still burning through his skin and thoughts running up his head, telling him to go back, but he didn't listen to it.

Snape's class went surprisingly smooth and no snide remarks from Snape either, which was a miracle in itself. Harry found himself smiling, as he brewed the potions and secretly sniffed his clothes, which had Luna's scent all over it. _Am I in love with Luna?_ He asked himself, as his draught of the living dead slowly brewed.

Ron was surprised that Harry had been smiling and even whistling after potions class. "Who are you and what have you done with Harry?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head and replied, "Well Ron, I'm still Harry. I'm not under the imperious or anything." "Mate, I'm just worried that you came out of Snape's class with a smile in your face." Harry said "Ron, don't worry. I got to sleep, good night." He went into the dormitories and he slept soundly with a smile plastered all over his face.


	5. And Rejection

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Period.

Chapter 4: And Rejection…

The next day, Harry woke up feeling better than ever and he did his morning routine, without arousing suspicion from anybody in Gryffindor. He was smiling and he secretly wrote a poem about Luna, in between 10 am to 12 noon.

Luna immediately contacted him on her mirror. Harry looked at the Mirror, and saw Luna. He gave her a smile and Luna said, "I wrote something and named it Harry." Harry shook his head in disbelief, and said "Luna, I wrote a poem about you. What was the time span?" Luna answered, "Harry, I wrote it about 10 am to 12 noon." _Woah _was the only word that registered on Harry's mind. "That's odd. It's the same time as yours." He said. "That's nice Harry. Hey listen, maybe we could see each other sometime." Luna said. Harry replied "Ok. See you next week. Good bye." They both waved at each other, before finally cutting the connection. _Miss Luna Lovegood, you have officially changed my world in the span of 3 days._ Harry thought, as his day went on with assignments that he had to finish.

Tuesday came uneventfully, unless you counted the pranks the Mullet triplets launched. The pranks made Harry miss the Weasley Twins and remember the Marauders (All but one died fighting or siding with Voldemort). It was the day he was going to tell Emily that he wanted to court her. He took a small trip to Muggle London, during lunchtime and bought a big teddy bear holding a heart with the words "You're special to me." After he went back, he shrunk the teddy bear and waited for the right moment to talk to Emily.

It took about 20 minutes, before she left the Great Hall with her friends and Harry casually went to Emily. He asked, "Emily, could we talk for a while?" Emily nodded and her friends moved further, but stopped a bit, trying to find out what Harry was up to. Harry broke the small silence saying, "I know I kept coming back to the Blazing Quaffle these past few months and I want you to have this first." He took a small teddy bear and turned it back to it's original size. He gave it to Emily and said, "Could I court you?" Emily looked straight into his eyes and said, "I'm really sorry Harry. I only view you as a friend. Here, keep the teddy bear." Emily tried to give Harry the teddy bear, but he replied, "Emily, you can keep the teddy bear, friends?" He offered his hand and Emily shook it. Harry left Emily crestfallen, but he didn't show it, until he contacted Luna. "Luna, she said no…"


	6. Of Firewhiskey and Breakdowns

OsirisLee013: Hello! To those who read the story and made a review, thanks. Please don't ask me to rush it, because I will be busy with my work for the next few days. Thanks for reading and more reviews please.

Disclaimer: Ms. J.K. Rowling, thank you for creating Harry Potter.

Chapter 5: Of Firewhiskey and Breakdowns

A small review:

It took about 20 minutes, before she left the Great Hall with her friends and Harry casually went to Emily. He asked, "Emily, could we talk for a while?" Emily nodded and her friends moved further, but stopped a bit, trying to find out what Harry was up to. Harry broke the small silence saying, "I know I kept coming back to the Blazing Quaffle these past few months and I want you to have this first." He took a small teddy bear and turned it back to it's original size. He gave it to Emily and said, "Could I court you?" Emily looked straight into his eyes and said, "I'm really sorry Harry. I only view you as a friend. Here, keep the teddy bear." Emily tried to give Harry the teddy bear, but he replied, "Emily, you can keep the teddy bear, friends?" He offered his hand and Emily shook it. Harry left Emily, crestfallen, but he didn't show it, until he contacted Luna. "Luna, she said no…"

Back to the story: 

Luna looked at the mirror and Harry added "Old spot" before closing the connection of the mirrors.

Harry ran towards the Room of Requirement and sat down, near the window, as he waited for Luna. Sure enough, Luna came, with her purple jacket, bottlecap necklace and radish earrings, under her school robes. Harry was still fuming about Emily, because he wasn't used to rejection yet… "Why didn't I listen to you?" Harry asked as he tossed a nearby quill to the blackboard, which left the quill firmly stuck on the blackboard, like a dart. Luna looked at him with concern and she sat down and hugged him. "It's ok Harry." Harry hugged Luna, keeping her close to her.

Luna tried to make him laugh, by saying "The other day, I was walking down the corridor, when Peeves chased me and was about to toss a balloon filled with slime. I bumped into Draco Malfoy and fell down the ground. The balloon hit Draco and he was filled in green slime. I ran off, noticing the Weasley Twins going that way, to visit McGonnagal. That spelled double trouble for Malfoy, which left him sulking in the Slytherin Common Room." Harry laughed at this and Luna said "Harry, enough of the hugging. You're laughing already."

Harry was back to a smiling mood, and then Luna asked, "Harry, would you want to drink with me?" Harry replied, "Luna, I'd love to." He didn't mention a class in the evening with Lupin that night, to Luna, because he wanted to be with her that time.

They secretly went out the room of requirement, to find another room that the students or teachers didn't know. As they looked in different rooms, they were spotted by a group of Ravenclaws and Luna ran towards the group, explaining when they asked, that Harry was just passing by at the same place. After the group left, convinced, the two found a small room with a table, some palms and a window that made the room moonlit. Harry called for Dobby and asked him to bring them a bottle of Firewhiskey and some spicy hotdogs. Dobby popped away, Harry assisted Luna to her seat and sat infront of her. He said, "If you're drunk, sit beside me, or I'll sit beside you." Luna nodded her head and Dobby popped in with a self-cooling shot glass, a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey and a big plate of spicy Hotdogs.

"I really like spicy foods." Luna said, after Dobby disappeared. Harry nodded, replied "Me too Luna." Harry poured some firewhiskey and took the first shot. He ate some hotdogs, not feeling the alcohol kicking in… yet. He poured some for Luna and Luna took a swig.

"What types of music do you like anyways, Luna?" Harry asked, worried a bit with his low alcohol resistance. Luna smiled at Harry, feeling his uneasiness, saying in her dreamily voice, "Harry, I really prefer Muggle Rock music, Classical and the Weird Sisters. Hip Hop's too bouncy. I didn't ask you this before but do you find Emma Watson pretty? Philip and I used to argue about her sometimes." Harry felt a bit off with Luna not liking Hip Hop, since he listens to almost every genre, just as long as it's good. "I think she's cute, but I prefer Nicole from the Pussycat Dolls." Luna nodded and said, "I have a crush on her, because she's really sexy."

Just then, the room filled the room with the sound of Buttons by the Pussycat dolls. Luna looked at Harry and said "Let's stop talking for now; I want to listen to my crush Nicole."

After the song was done, Luna looked at her watch and it was 8pm. "I'll just come back by 10pm." She said, as they took turns taking shots of firewhiskey. They started conversing how Trelawney was a fraud, to Luna's secret deals with her friends. Harry was really drunk, by the time he saw the firewhiskey was almost empty and Luna sat beside him.

They both looked at each other, and this time, without any obstacles, Luna leaned closer to Harry and they gently kissed, while under the influence of a lot of alcohol. Harry was downright drunk, but he could still think. He really wanted to kiss Luna, breaking an unsaid promise of not letting her know he was falling in love with her. In those four instances they kissed, Harry's hand was on her waist and the other was holding the other hand and Luna always said in a calm, but straightforward tone, "Harry."

Harry was feeling he was in heaven that time, so happy that the emotions he stored for Luna had finally been released. Luna unconsciously looked at the clock and it read 10 o' clock. "Oh shit, it's getting late." She said, as they both stood up, laughing with each other, as they walked outside the room.

They couldn't walk straight anymore as their arms were intertwined with each other's shoulders. On a corner, Luna sat down and Harry sat down with her. As she rested her head in his shoulders, the alcohol slowly losing its grip, she shed a tear that Harry brushed aside.

Luna suddenly stood up and Harry stood up at once. Luna gave him a death glare saying, "I hate you Harry!" and she stormed off, back to Ravenclaw tower. Harry wanted to stop her, but his knees failed him, as he watched Luna walk away from him. He slowly went back into the Gryffindor Common Room, and slid off to his dormitory, silently thanking that nobody saw him. He slept, with his school robes still on, racked by nightmares that came back to haunt him. _What did I do wrong?_ He thought, as he slept and stirred a lot on his sleep, shouting himself hoarse, with his bed rattling, even with his silencing charm.

Days passed by so slow, that Harry thought about nothing else but sadness. He finally reached a state of depression.


	7. the flower that shouldn't have bloomed

"Don't I have a right for closure, instead of a useless band-aid solution?What's so wrong in writing a story, about you and me, when we still had a mutual understanding?I just want to close every wound you inflicted, every tear I shed because and every memory and smile of yours, that's stuck on my head.Is that too much to ask for?" – OsirisLee013

Disclaimer: Thank you JK Rowling, for the wonderful characters you have brought to life and cherished. I can never claim that right.

Author's Note: The story is Rated T for a reason… And sorry for the small chapter guys, I'm in a bit of writer's block right now, plus I still have work. Reviews are very much welcome, unless they're destructive criticisms. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 6: The flower that should never have bloomed 

As Harry was about to sleep, since for the past few days, he's been zoning out. Even the weekly Quidditch trainings weren't so enjoyable and a few people began to notice. His mirror shook and Harry ran to it. Luna was on the other line and she said, "Harry, I'm sorry about the other day. I really don't trust myself when I'm drunk." Harry gave a sigh, and moved near the window.

He sat down and said "Luna, I'm giving up on Emily…" Luna thought for a bit and said "You cruel bastard! Making a flower grow, just to kill it." Luna took a deep breath and added, "I'm completing the list. You cruel, egocentric bastard and liar…" Harry gave her a sad smile and saying "You forgot sadistic, Luna…" She quickly said "You cruel, emotionally sadistic, egocentric bastard and liar. Ours is a bud that should never have bloomed." "Ok Luna… Shall we let everybody know that we're friends?" Harry asked.

Luna replied "Yes Harry. You don't need to ask. Those guys would faint, but it will be worth a laugh." They both chuckled at Luna's statement.

Hedwig came flying, and landed on Harry's shoulder to keep him company, as he cut the connection from the mirrors. _Should I even bother, knowing that she pushes me away?_ He thought, as he laid down and closed his eyes.

In the following days, Harry felt alone and cold, even when he was with Ron talking about Quidditch and with Hermoine talking about anything else. Hermoine cornered him after a Defense Against the Dark Arts and with all seriousness, she asked "Harry, tell me what's bothering you. You can't fool me, because I've known you for the past 8 years of our stay at Hogwarts and with the War with old Voldie.

Harry took a deep breath and let out all the frustrations he had, with the details and he let her read a small muggle notebook Harry kept for writing about what he feels at an exact moment. With all that detail, it took all his hardened will to keep himself from even having watery eyes. After all the details being said, Hermoine took a deep breath and said "Harry, Luna's not worth it. How dare she break your heart like that? It's tearing you apart and it's going to kill you. I just can't stand seeing you like that." Harry took a deep breath, and placed a smile on his face, as hatred coursed thru his veins, to help him forget about Luna.

Two days later, Luna and Harry's roads intersected again. They saw each other near the great hall, as Luna was sitting down, wearing a fitting plain white shirt and jeans, and drawing on her sketch pad on a Saturday. They gave each other a small glance, with Harry's face was of indifference, as he passed by Luna, but on the inside, his heart felt that it was burning painfully, as if it was on fire. The night later, Harry overheard Parvati and Lavender talking about Luna's detention, because she was sleeping on Philip's shoulder during Snape's class.

Upon hearing this, Harry's hatred turned double as he wrote on his notebook, feeling so betrayed, and wrote things that he really didn't meant, just to help him get by with the pain. Hermoine saw him, still at the common room, staring at the fireplace and sitting down. Hermoine sat close to him and Harry finally broke down and cried in Hermoine's arms, as he finally succumbed to the weight of school work and the Luna paradigm. "Hermoine, I don't know what to do…" He whispered as he let the tears fell out. Hermoine managed to calm him down, telling him that Luna's not worth his tears. After they both parted from the dormitories, Harry laid down on his bed, imagining, doing a small cutting curse on his wrists and just let it flow, until he becomes unconscious and dies, finally meeting Azrael and awaiting his fate. But he knew, that he couldn't or the better word, wouldn't do that. _I couldn't bare killing myself just because of an insignificant you._ He thought, as he dozed off and let his mind wander pointlessly with the nightmares no longer of Voldemort, but of Luna Lovegood.


	8. A renewed but weak friendship

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all other Characters affiliated with the series belong to JK. I only own a creative, eccentric and hated mind.

Chapter 7: A renewed, but weak friendship.

Harry and Luna had an unsteady peace during the following weeks. The first-ever group project for 7th Year Charms was given already, and unfortunately for Harry, all the Flitwick's selected group were all in Slytherin, which means tough luck for Harry.

Saturday came in, and it was deadline for a newly created 7th year spell. Harry was getting desperate, so he contacted the first person on his mind. Luna…

After saying his situation on the mirror with Luna, Luna came a few minutes later, in the room directions he specified, with iced coffee in hand. She said in a seemingly venomous tone "Lucky for your Harry, I'm bored." They sat down on the nearest table, as both of them were doing a spell that helps you see threstrals, without getting to see people die. Luna is surprisingly commanding mood that day. In a simpler tone, she was on her perfectionist and damned serious mood, that when Harry tried to hold her arm, to let her know he was there, she said "Harry, don't touch me."

Hours of small talk and uneasy silence were very hard on Harry's heart. Her Ex-Boyfriend even called, and asked where she was. She said she was with Harry and Neville heard about that. Neville was drunk and he said "Damn you, Harry." Luna explained to him that Neville actually has a bad taking to alcohol.

It felt cold as ice in that room, and even when they walked out of the room, the cold atmosphere between them is cold enough to turn water into ice. Harry walked with Luna back to the Ravenclaw tower and left her to pass the spell to Flitwick's office.

As Harry got back to the common room, an owl flew dropping a letter and he grabbed it. He read his monthly performance report and saw an Acceptable on his charms. Luckily, Hermoine and Ron were the only ones there, as Harry fell on his knees and wept quietly on Ron and Hermoine's arms. It became a habit for the couple to be there for him as he quietly wept, because during the war, it was a daily occurrence in their search for Horcruxes. Everyday, people were getting killed left, right and center, and it was hard on his hero complex, having the weight of people getting killed because they couldn't eliminate the Horcruxes at once. This time around, his skeletons in his closet, plus the grade and the afternoon with Luna was too much for him, so he let it all off. He never told her that during the times he talked with her, he realized that she was the one he wanted to be with for the next 10, 20, 50, or the rest of his life with her. "I'm so tired of everything." He whispered.

Sunday came in without much hesitation and he was just looking forward to exams, then the summer vacation.

Monday came in rather fast and the next thing he knew, it was near nighttime, when his mirror shook and a note was on the other side. It read:

_Harry, I'm Drunk. I'm at Raven's Cove._

That time, Harry was dead worried already, so he ran towards Raven's Cove, asking for directions to Ravenclaws along the way.

Once inside, he saw Luna having beer all by herself. He sat down and Luna greeted him with a drunken hello. Harry added "Harry, it was rough of me, about Saturday. It was really cold. It's better this way." Harry placed his arm on her shoulder and ordered his first ice tea of the night, because he didn't want to be drunk, and said "It's perfect this way."

Luna asked him to hear a magical recorder she uses and it was a conversation with her ex-Boyfriend. Harry was a loss for words with what that conversation contained. "That's a bit too private, Luna…" He said, as Luna gave him a small smile and replied "Well Harry, I like to blackmail people sometimes. But you're too smart to even be secretly recorded." She leaned in closer and whispered another secret to him, which was bothering her as of the moment. It was actually breaking his heart in hearing that, and he asked, "So, what are you going to do now?" Luna replied, "I can't ruin my future, Harry."

It was his third ice tea, as they talked, and Luna gave him a coy smile and asked "Harry, can I bite you?" Harry gave her an ok and she bit him hard on the shoulder blade. It was really deep, but Harry didn't even flinch or wince. After the bite, Luna asked "Harry, why didn't you shout or anything?" Harry replied "Luna, there are more painful things than physical pain." After a while, he looked at her wrists and saw the scars. He knew what caused it and he added the grief he saw in her eyes. It actually broke his heart, seeing what happened to the Luna he cared about. Luna said "Too true." And they left the Raven's cove.

As they were wandering around the school corridors, with his invisibility cloak, Harry had to keep an eye on Luna, who wasn't really walking straight and had a big smile plastered on her face. They passed by an open corridor, where an ancient house elf was actually selling exotic food. Luna went there and started eating, with Harry paying for some. He didn't eat, because he just wanted to listen to Luna, drabble on, about her cravings for exotic food and melon shake. Luna later on paid for her own food and she even said "Wow, I can live here, just eating this stuff." And she even chuckled about it, as she ate.

They left after 30 minutes, and Harry wrapped an arm on Luna, so she wouldn't do anything stupid, as he got her back to Ravenclaw tower. The invisibility cloak fell, and a Ravenclaw guy was looking at them intently. Luna said "Hey that was my ex." Harry was about to take a good look at the guy, but Luna said "Don't look at him Harry." As they were getting nearer, Luna suddenly screamed and laughed afterwards, saying "I felt like screaming today." They arrived at the door of Ravenclaw common room and Harry gave her a small kiss on the cheek and Luna likewise did the same, as they bid their goodbyes.

In his trip back to Gryffindor tower, he didn't feel happy or sad, as if he didn't feel anything at all and his mind was working in overdrive. He didn't say anything at all, except "Hi and goodnight" to Ron, as he proceeded to sleep.

The next day came in quite quickly, but in the afternoon, it was really slow, because Harry didn't have anything to do. Harry and Luna were talking, thru the use of notes and their mirrors. As Harry stepped inside the Room of Requirement, he waited for Luna, telling her to go there if she'd like. Luna read the note about ten minutes later because she actually fell asleep. She replied

_I'm sorry Harry. I have to go back to the dormitories, because I feel dizzy today._

Harry left the Room of Requirement, with iced coffee in hand, because he asked Dobby for one, as he was writing the note. He took a few more sips, before disposing of it and getting back at the boys dormitory. He was all alone that night, thinking about studies, when his mirror shook and there was a note saying

Harry, I'm going to die… 

Harry's initial reaction was shock, and then came frantic despair and finally, he composed himself. He called Luna on the mirror, but it wouldn't work, so he used his stag patronus to send a message, trying to comfort Luna, with his voice. He waited for Luna to reply and sure enough, Luna sent her threstral patronus. They talked for quite sometime, finding something to ease her physical pain. She actually took too much headache medicine and was suffering. He just kept talking to her, until she was relieved, but was still suffering from the dizziness.

After they broke contact, all Harry could think about was Luna's condition. He composed himself and went to sleep, knowing that Luna was going to spend her time in the Hospital wing.

Author's note: I know I should have just said those two secrets in the story, but I'm just not going to, since Luna already let everybody know who she is. I have almost every reason to do so, but she's not the Frances I know, loved and hated. That Frances is dead, because of a shrink. All I see is a shell. By the way, if you prefer to say stuff about me in this fan fiction, Luna, it's st really. Say it to my face.


	9. A Parting of ways

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Period.

"I do not know you, for even though you look like her, sound like her and even smell like her, the fact remains that you are not the rebellious spirit I met. You're not the one I'm going to meet in the apple tree, because by all means, I will be waiting for her in the apple tree. No, you are only a shell, for she is dead, not physically, but in spirit…"

– OsirisLee013

Constructive Reviews are very much welcome, because it keeps me going on trying to finish the story as soon as I can. Thanks!

This chapter's a bit messed up, so please bear with me… Thanks again :)

* * *

Chapter 8: A Parting of Ways

The next day, she was privately sent to St. Mungos and Harry decided to visit her a day after. He walked inside her ward, seeing another girl with her. Luna greeted Harry with a blanket covering her, up to her nose, because she was conscious of it. She introduced her cousin Nikki Lovegood. The first thing that caught Harry's attention was her colorful socks. "Nice socks, Nikki." Nikki asked Luna, "So you two are friends?" Luna replied "Yeah. Friends, just close friends." The three continued talking and in between the conversation, Luna said, "Well Harry, she's really close to me. Almost like my twin, but I hate chocolates and she likes chocolates." Harry and Nikki slipped in some food, from time to time, so she can eat, because the doctor said that she shouldn't eat anything solid. "Hey Luna, I'm going to visit you tomorrow, ok? I knew I should have called you that day, but I couldn't because of the line." Harry found Nikki interesting too, not just because she's Luna's cousin, but also because he felt she could catch him off guard

Nikki needed to leave. Harry had a thought of going along with Nikki, because they were going the same route, but he decided to spend a bit more time with Luna. As Nikki moved away from the bed, Luna's blanket fell down, exposing a tube stuck on Luna's nose. Harry didn't even have the urge to laugh at all. It was causing her a bit of an embarrassment and it wouldn't help at all. Nikki finally left Luna placed the blanket back on her and Harry lay down beside her, giving her a kiss on the forehead. Luna's dad came in and Harry took out a book from his bag and started to read, so as to seem normal. Harry still continued to slip in some food to Luna, as he read. Her father also asked him a few questions, for curiosity's sake.

Harry took out his journal and he said "You can write here. You're the only person I'm allowing to write in my journal." Luna took his quill, inkwell and notebook and wrote:

_Harry, Harry…_

_Thanks for coming to visit me… Let's go drinking after I get out… Haha… Hugs & Kisses… Can't show my dad… Love you forever… Mwah!_

The small note 8pm came in, quite quickly and Harry had to leave Luna. He bid goodbye to Luna and her dad and left. _If only I could spend the night here with you, I wouldn't mind sleeping on the floor, but I have classes too_ he thought, as he walked into the fireplace and went back to Hogwarts by floo powder.

He visited again two days later, with book in tow and she told him that she confessed to her dad that they were secretly feeding her. He shook his head at this, thinking he might be in trouble, but he wasn't. His father even joked with him, about Harry being a candidate of the Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile. But all the time in his stay, was plain bliss, even their little argument and the note passing. Harry was in the right state of mind, even when Luna wrote telling him to go to hell, all he could say was his concern as a friend. He couldn't bare break that promise of telling her that he loved her.

He left quietly and calmly, bidding Luna and Mr. Lovegood goodbye. He smiled to himself, as he remembered a bit more from the last drink.

----Flash back----

Harry was drunk and Luna was tipsy too. He raised his shot glass and said "If rootbeer is the nectar of the Gods, Firewhiskey is the true elixir of life." They both laughed about it and drank on.

----End of Flash back----

Without Harry's knowledge, that night Luna decided to leave him and his feelings behind. A series of notes and mirror conversations nailed his heart to its coffin. The last one being:

I'm tired of playing your game.

I quit.

That just tore off Harry's heart and he wandered on for the while, until he found another mirror and decided to give Luna a note posted up on the mirror. He used the pseudonym Azrael and Luna didn't recognize it was him at first, until the next day, when her new boyfriend spotted Harry leaving a note to Luna, by a new mirror. Harry actually smiled, saying "People never really give you much credit for being clever, Luna."

She gave him the nickname Izzy and for sometime, Harry felt nice being with Luna again, even if it's under the guise of a smiling mask of the real emotions he feels. Luna even asked him one day in person, "Is the wager still on?" Harry shook his head and said "I'm sorry, but you did say that the wager was off two months ago, so you've only had two months of not having a boyfriend." But as the days and weeks passed, Harry could barely take it and his best friends did their best to snap him back to reality. _Am I supposed to live this way any longer? _He thought, as he did his best to concentrate in drowning himself with constant studying with Hermoine for the NEWTs.


	10. Ceremonial Toast

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all of its characters will never EVER belong to me. I do own a black Generic 256MB USB and renamed it Luna and a 1GB USB, renamed Sophia.

Chapter 9: Ceremonial Toast

Harry, for the first time in his life, he truly admitted to himself that he was messed up. As the days passed by, he was mostly seen flying on his broom, practicing dangerous seeker maneuvers, even in rainy days, with little or no effect in convincing him to snap out of it. All he could ever think off, after studying was Luna. _Why did I become such a lovesick fool? I need to find some way to forget._ He thought as he landed back into the ground. Walking back to the grounds, Pig flew down to Harry, dropping a letter in his hands. He opened it and it read:

_Harry,_

_We have news for you that would cheer you up. Ron finally proposed to me and I want you to come to our engagement party on April 20__th__. I know how much you need a break. _

_Hermoine_

Harry had a smile on his face after reading this. _Finally! _He thought, knowing how Ron can be so clueless at times. The canaries were dead giveaways already. The days of preparations kept his mind off thoughts of Luna and he didn't really think about the NEWTs because he was prepared for it.

April 20th came in fast enough, with the venue all set in the Hogwarts grounds, exclusive Gryffindor 7th years only. Harry smiled, wearing a black polo shirt, with blue and white floral designs on the right shoulder. The theme colors for the engagement party was black and gold. Harry felt the elegance of the venue with black stone columns, with golden vines. He smiled, seeing Ron and Hermoine together and so much in love. Harry was handed a wine glass full of aged wine. As their ceremonial toast started, with a few words of wisdom, Harry's mirror shook and he stepped outside, to privately talk to Luna.

Ron and Hermoine noticed this and knew by his face, it was Luna on the mirror, so they didn't complain to Harry about it. The conversation between Harry and Luna was getting deeper and deeper, that Harry finally gave way and told her everything he'd been carrying in his heart, that he felt he was just some band-aid solution to Luna's life, that he played with his heart, that he already gave her his heart, mind and soul and asked her what more did she possibly want?

Luna replied to Harry that she'd been hurt too, that she never played with him, that he was scared of what people would think if they had been together. Harry butted in that weren't his actions good enough to tell her that he loved her, that she made him promise not to tell her that he was falling in love with her in the first place. Every memory was flashing back to him, holding back his tears…

Harry told Luna that it has to end, this was the last conversation they'll ever have, ever again and he broke the connection from the mirror. As he was taking Luna's name off the mirror with another spell, Luna came back in the mirror, asking Harry to forget everything and they'd just be friends, with her promise. Harry nodded with watery eyes and he cut off the connection, with his ceremonial wine glass still in hand.

The ceremonial toast was ending and the couple raised their glasses, with everyone, including Harry, who just came back into the area, and toasted to a long lasting relationship, before drinking.

Luna and Harry started talking again, greeting each other sometimes, but in the back of Harry's head, he was still wounded and hurt that he felt only time could mend those wounds. _How much longer will it take to move on and love again?_ He asked himself, as the days passed by.


	11. A Blinding Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood and any other related characters.

Author's note: Finally! This angst-ridden story will unfold. This is going to be extra long I guess, for justice to the other chapters. Normally, I don't finish what I started when it gets too boring, but this is an exception. Luna… I'm sorry but only time can make me forgive you and nothing else, not even our promises to each other. If only I knew how much pain it takes for you to see me almost each passing day. I'm not blind and I can read those beautiful orbs of yours. It's not hatred… But I will not elaborate, for peace reasons. "…And life goes on…" – Tupac Shakur

* * *

Chapter 10: A Blinding Darkness

Even with Luna's promise of friendship, Harry still felt so much pain that it literally stung his heart, listening to Luna's confessions of Love to her newfound love. He clutched on to his chest, without Luna noticing his expressions. It was as if she was ice again, like the first time he met her, only this time, and the coldness lingered with his warmth. He gave his old muggle notebook to Luna, to get rid of excess baggage in moving on and easing the pain.

Harry was looking forward to the Blazing Quaffle activties in June, but he decided to undergo Auror training, feeling that he needed to live on the edge all the time. Even with the Ministry's best efforts, there are still Deatheaters in hiding, especially Bellatrix Lestrange, the only remaining person from the inner circle of Voldermort. Another plus was that Cormac McLaggen was sacked, so Kingsley Shaklebolt took over as the head of the auror department. Harry made it a habit to always ask for the dangerous assignments, because he barely has much reason to give and he wants to find Bellatrix.

In the activities of the Blazing Quaffle, he became an official member, continuing his seeker articles, not under his pen name, but his real name. One particular night, as he sat down on a cushioned chair in his small home (remember, he hates fame and too much attention), he left a note a few days before, asking Luna if she was still angry at him. His mirror shook. He answered, seeing Luna on the mirror and Luna told him that she wasn't angry at him anymore, but she emphasized that she wasn't supposed to talk to him at all. Harry shook his head, emotions taking over for a bit. "_Why the heck are you talking to me then?"_ He thought as they started talking, arguing (as always), and talking. It wasn't really akward as it was just the two of them.

Of course, it was a different story in the Blazing Quaffle, as Luna still hanged out there, with her boyfriend. The two "friends" couldn't even keep eye contact, not because of her boyfriend, but because it's easier to talk without personal contact to each other. There was always a wall between them that just won't come down.

Harry took this not too seriously anymore, as the days went by, as he thought of his own personal mantra _only time can make me forgive her._ He smiled as he got back in touch with Hermoine and Ron, having a lot of laughs with them, especially now, that they're engaged. "Wedding is a week after the results of our NEWTs." Ron said, and then kissed Hermoine firmly on the lips. Harry patted Ron's shoulder with a chuckle. "You two look good together and since the war is over, I can enjoy seeing you two so in-love. By the way Ron, I'll be going for your sister again." Harry said, as he stood up and ran around the common room, as Ron chased him. Ron caught up with Harry and Hermoine jumped on the two and the trio was piled up in the middle of the common room, laughing their heads off.

During those times, Harry wrote a small story, not checking his mirror anymore, after he left the message:

Luna, are you still mad at me?

Finishing chapter 5 of his story, he looked at the mirror and saw Luna's reply:

_I'm not mad at you._

At the same time, Luna came to her mirror and they talked again, letting out old frustrations at each other, Harry always thinking that the Luna he knew was dead, after she went to a muggle psychatrist. The conversation was heated and it came to the point where Luna asked:

_Could you imagine yourself with an Alcoholic Suicidal Bitch, Harry?_

I LOVED AN ALCOHOLIC SUICIDAL BITCH AND I'M PROUD OF IT!

Harry was fuming already and after a few more exchange of words, he closed the connection, deciding then and there to stop that foolishness and continue to be an Auror and Writer.

Months passed by and slowly, but surely, Harry started to move on, easing the pain of always seeing Luna and her boyfriend and soon to be fiancé, in the Blazing Quaffle. The Golden Trio passed their NEWTs with excellent grades and each got a job quickly. Hermoine became the head of the department of magical research and development, a new department started by Arthur Weasley as he became the Minister of Magic. Ron became the Keeper of the Chuddey Cannons, having a steady rivalry against Oliver Wood, as Puddlemere Reserve and the Chuddey Cannons always tried to outscore, neither keeper would let a quaffle in. Harry, after deciding to marry Ginny, before Ron and Hermoine's wedding, became an Auror taking on the mission of finding Bellatrix Lestrange.

Attending Ron and Hermoine's wedding was the best, having to see people he cared about so happy and in-love. Luna and her Fiancé are being wed the same day. Harry had to leave for Russia the night of Ron and Hermoine's wedding. Harry hugged his two best friends, as he and Ginny, along with half of the Auror division took several portkeys to Bella's hideout.

It was in Siberia and heating charms in their cloaks kept them from freezing. The night sky was clear and the stars were visible, as if these were going to watch the bloodshed later. Bellatrix and 20 hooded figures apparated 5 meters infront of Harry's team and the fight began, as each side firing curses, jinxes, counter curses, charms and spells at an alarming rate. 20 kilometers away, the lights could be seen, as the muggles just thought it was Aurora Borealis. One by one, the hooded figures were killed or stunned, as the Aurors were better adept this time. Harry was fighting a hooded figure and after he binded and disarmed the man, Bellatrix fired a killing curse at Harry, as he looked behind him, he saw the killing curse, too close to him. He knew it was his time, as his memories flashed back. Ginny's surprise, as she stunned, disarmed and binded Bellatrix in a few nonverbal spells, as Bella was caught off-guard, the last word Harry said, as the curse hit him, as not her name but… "Luna…" Harry said, as he fell down on the snow and as pale as death.

During Luna and her fiance's wedding, her glass suddenly broke and a box appeared out of thin air. She opened it, as the wedding attendees were silent. It had a book, written by Rowena Ravenclaw, the 5th Horcrux and a letter addressed to her. It read:

_Luna,_

_If you received this during the wedding, it means I have fallen. I'm really sorry. Please tell Ginny I loved her too, but I couldn't forget about you. Tell her to name our child Alexis Sophia, as I know it would a girl. Farewell ._

_Harry_

_P.S. The book is yours, be happy. :)_

Luna composed herself, not giving way to tears, as she took the book and sent Harry's letter by owl. "It was the past Harry Potter and farewell." Luna whispered, as he wedding continued.

Years passed by and people came and went. Alexis Sophia Potter was to be an achiever like her father and just as mischievous, breaking rules. Ginny took care of Sophia, but still cried silently at times, wanting to know why Harry still loved Luna, even after all that happened between them. Ron and Hermoine, still arguing sometimes, but just as sweet together, became top of their fields, comforting Ginny sometimes, and had two loving children, as their kids, along with Alexis, formed another Golden Trio.

Luna lived happy with her fiancé, but as she looked up in the clouds in her sick bed, seeing the threstrals once more, proving the snorkacks existed and became a mother to her two children, she passed away to the other side, with a smile on her face. She was 100 years old.

Harry smiled, looking down on these events, as he saw Luna come up in the apple tree, where he sat to wait, for years. "I never thought you'd come here, Luna. I thought you'd have left me all alone here, for all eternity. You were the one I hated and loved at the same intensity." Harry said, in a calmed voice. "Same here Harry. May I ask, why did you still love me, after everything, even after you've married my best friend Ginny?" Harry thought for a while and collecting his words, he replied "Luna, I really don't have a reason for that, except that I did. But I saw how a fool I was. Perhaps it was the only reason why, when I was still alive, I was broken and never fully mended. I'm sorry, but the only regret I have of living in this earth was not saying I love you, to you…" He stood up, kissing Luna on the forehead as he always did and two tears fell from his eyes. Luna held his hand and gave him a stern look, saying thank you and she let him go, for the very last time. Harry passed over to Heaven's gate, finally having to rest his weary heart, to truly live, with his parents, godfather and mentor, for the very first time.


End file.
